


Delicate

by Lucterna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucterna/pseuds/Lucterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Niall wants, Niall gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

Sunlight filters in through the window just over the bed you share with your boyfriend, and you think, first, that maybe it’s the light that’s woken you.  However, you realize, as your senses begin to come back to you, that it is not.  It’s the hard press of a hand against your shoulder, a breathy voice in your ear saying, “C’mon, babe, get up, please,” and Niall pressing into your back where you can feel him hard and ready through your pajama pants.  His lips fall against your neck and he breathes the plea again, hips rubbing him up against your backside.  Already you can feel the heat pooling low in your stomach, a tightening between your thighs, because while your consciousness is still a little uncertain what’s going on, your nerve endings are pretty damn sure.

 

“Niall,” you manage, voice thick from sleep and he groans against your neck.

 

The hand on your shoulder slides down your collar and into the top of your skimpy tank, roughly cupping your breast as his thumb skims over the nipple.  You arch back into him without thinking about, letting out a little gasp.

 

You’re not exactly struggling to get away as his lips find their way up to your earlobe, but you are trying to get awake.  Niall sucks the softer portion of your ear into his mouth, catching it between his teeth, still rubbing himself up against you from behind.  Your voice catches in your throat as you somehow ask him, “What- what time’s it?”

 

“Dun care, early,” he mumbles, lips still around your ear.  He squeezes the breast he’s been clutching this whole time and then his hand travels back up your neck, stopping at your jaw to turn your head so he can kiss you hard on the mouth.

 

 

Obviously none of that helps, but it’s good all the same.  Niall slides his other arm up underneath you, trapping you against his chest while he grinds his hips against you once more.  This isn’t the first time he’s woken you up like this, although the last time you’d actually gotten mad at him - five minutes before the alarm goes off and you have to get ready for work is exactly the wrong time to have his hands down your pants.  But now, well, you know you’re off and you like it just as much as he does.

 

“Please,” he murmurs again, rolling your bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Okay, okay,” you breathe, like it’s a chore, though you both know giving into him is probably the easiest thing in the world to do.  

 

With your acquiescence, he rolls you over onto your back, climbing on top of you in the same motion.  His mouth is hot and slick on yours, hands shoving your tank top up until it’s bunched underneath your arms and then he’s kissing his way down your neck and chest.  As his lips curl around your nipple, he slots himself against you, both of you panting from the friction.  Your hands are in his hair, tangling there while he sucks and nips alternately on your breasts.

 

Pushing yourself up towards him, it’s you who begs now, “Niall, please…” because you can’t take him rutting against you like this, you need to feel his skin against yours.

 

Breathy chuckles escaping him, he says, “T’at’s right, baby, askin’ for it now.”

 

You’d roll your eyes but settle for a pointed huff instead.

 

He cackles, but it’s only moments, broken up by kisses, the heated brush of fingers, that pass as your pajamas go sailing to points unknown.  When they’re gone and he’s pushed you back into the sheets, he mouths his way down your body and you just know what he’s going to do, your breath hitching in your chest.  Swallowing hard, you watch him and then your eyes are squeezing shut as he dives right into your core, pressing your legs apart to the point of burning as he licks his way into the center of you.  It’s enough of a surprise that you can’t keep yourself from crying out a little, bucking up against his face.  

 

Though you can’t really see him, head tossed back against the pillows, he peeks up the length of your body.  You can hear him though, feel his breath on you as he laughs again, clearly enjoying the effect he’s had on you already.  His hands run up the length of your thighs, pushing them up and spreading them open once more as he gets his mouth on you again.  Your hands fist in the sheets as he laps you up, tonguing the knotted bundle of nerves at the top of your slit.  While you struggle to keep still, he uses naught but his mouth, sucking your clit between his teeth once before licking down into the rest of you.  

 

He lets you squeeze his head between your thighs a little as you come undone for the first time underneath him, his name wrenched out of you in breathless moans as he cleans you out.

 

When you let him go, he crawls up your body, pressing his glistening mouth to yours and you could not care less that you can taste yourself on his lips.  You hug him to you, still trembling just slightly and his hand knots in your hair as he kisses you hard enough to bruise, grinding himself against your aching middle.

 

“Oh, fuck, Niall, don’t tease me now,” you whine into his mouth.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, baby,” he says, and you both know he’s lying, but at least he listens this time.  

 

He reaches down between the two of you, fingers slipping between your folds until he finds your clit.  Thick fingertips circle it once, twice, making you jerk up against him.  Then he’s palming himself, and you tip your head up just enough to watch him guide his own cock inside you.  Your head falls back between your shoulder blades as Niall gives one good thrust of his hips and buries himself in you, tucking his face into your neck where he bites down so hard you know there’ll be a mark later.

 

“Good-fuckin’-night, babe, you feel so fuckin’ good on me,” he tells you, just knocking his body into yours, rutting in as deeply as he can to the sound of your grunts as he stretches you out in the best way possible.

 

You’ve never been able to dirty talk right back to him, so you settle for being a little extra noisy.  Niall’s never seemed to mind, muttering his little curses and declarations so often, you wouldn’t get much in edgewise.

 

He slips out just enough to roughly shove home again, “So. Fuckin’. Good,” gritting his teeth as he punctuates each word with a hard thrust.  Ragged sounds are tugged out of you every time, your hands wrapped around his arms, fingernails digging into the skin enough to leave little red crescents behind.

 

You hold onto him while his hands are tight fists on the pillow at each side of your head and he’s pounding into you a little harder than usual, breathing out all his usual compliments mingled with a little stream of curses as your body clenches up around his and you beg him for something, release, relief, anything.  He’s been aching for it so long that you feel the stutter in his movements early and he jerks sloppily up against you as his orgasm hits him.

 

“Fuck, oh, fuck, shit, you’re so fuckin’…” but it’s lost to incoherent sound as he keeps filling you, running his hand down between the two of you until his fingers find your slick center and he strokes you almost frantically to another keening climax.

 

You don’t even care when he falls against you, the two of you a haphazard, sweaty, panting mess.  He cups your cheek with one hand and kisses the other side of your face, nosing his way up against your sensitive ear.  “So good t’me, babe, better t’an anyone,” he murmurs, that hand running gently down your neck and collar.  

 

Carefully, you nuzzle him in turn, kissing the corner of his mouth as you shift your head just so.  You’re still interlocked, though you can tell he’s not ready to go again.  That’s okay, you’re not either.  So the two of you lie there like that, lazily kissing one another.  It’s not until you’ve slipped apart that you can feel him hardening against your thigh again.  Figuring you’ll return some of the favor from earlier, you start to wiggle down south.  Niall’s pretty much the only guy you’ve ever enjoyed putting in your mouth, he just… you love to look up at him, seeing his cheeks flushed, eyes pressed shut in the moments before he comes.  But he stops you before you can get far, tugging you back up.

 

His mouth meets yours and in between deep, nibbling kisses, he tells you, “Gonna fuck t’at pretty mout’ sometime, but not what I want today.”

 

“Not what you want?” you ask, obviously surprised, but Niall just grins, kissing you silent and senseless again.

 

In no time, he’s got his hands on you again, slipping two fingers up inside you to the sound of you moaning his name into his ear.  His thumb brushes up against your clit in erratic motions as he hooks his fingers, sliding the tips along the quivering walls in you.  You gasp and he swallows it up with a hard kiss before letting you go.  “Roll over,” he tells you, pushing you gently the way he wants you to go.

 

You obey without thinking past the aching need, rolling over onto your stomach.  You’ve barely gotten comfortable again before he’s pulling you up onto your knees with his hands on your hips.  Although you’re already flushed head to toe, you can feel your face growing hotter, the rest of your body tingling in anticipation.  Niall bends over your back, pressing open mouth kisses along your neck and shoulders as he works himself into you again with one lazy thrust.  There’s a bit of a burn to it this time, but good and slow, shimmering on the edges of your nerves as he starts to move again.  You hold yourself up on your hands and knees, hair falling down around your face as your body jerks forward each time he sinks himself inside you.  

 

He doesn’t talk too much now, but you can imagine his face pinched up in concentration, flushed as his fingers dig into your sides or run in hard lines up your back to fist in the ends of your hair.  By now you’re a tender bundle of nerve-endings, noises tumbling from your lips as his fingers find their way back inside you, to touch you in time to his hips grinding into you.

 

You come undone with a little shriek, and Niall follows you over pretty vocally as well as you clench hard and erratically around him.  You’re pretty sure you’ve never heard him say “fuck” so many times in a row and it’d be funny if you thought you had enough breath to even think about laughing.  

 

The two of you tumble back into the covers, breathing hard and snuggling despite how hot and sweaty you both are.  Niall kisses you like he might just crawl right back inside you, pulling you flush against him and letting his hands slip slide across your back.  You return the gesture with as much energy as you can muster, feeling frayed and blurry on the edges, most certainly ready to just crawl back under the covers with him and give into unconsciousness.  But then his hand is sneaking down between the two of you again, sliding the along the line of your hip until it snakes in between your thighs.

 

You gasp out, “Niall, oh, God, I don’t think I can…” but then he’s touching you, sending little bolts of electricity skittering around inside you.  As his fingers sink into the damp and aching center of you, you whimper, pressing your face into his chest.  It’s like you can feel everything, the little lines in his fingertips, the roughened curve of his knuckles as he fills you with three at once.  You bow up against him, mewling into his chest to the sound of his chuckles over your head.  “C’mon, baby, got one more for me, I know ya do, just one more.”

 

This is definitely not new, taking you until you’re spent and then trying to wrench every last thing he can out of you, until you’re sure you won’t have any nerves left to feel a damned thing.  The pad of his thumb slips upward to slide in lazy circles over your tender, throbbing clit as his fingers move steadily in and out of you, hitting all the right places.  And his lips are in your hair, his other arm, curled up underneath you to hold you close while he fucks you with his hand.

 

“Yeah, t’at’s it, c’mon, yer so good for me, aren’t ya?  So good, and so fuckin’ beaut’ful,” he whispers, over and over as you shudder, your body clamping down on his intruding fingers as you gasp for breath and when you come again it is just this side of pain.  It’s not quite a sob that escapes you, but close, as he tears that last orgasm out of you and you writhe against him, high pitched pleas tumbling out of your mouth as you let go.  

 

He slips his fingers out of you, taking a moment to clean them off himself, and then he’s kissing you, petting through your hair and rubbing away the brief sting of tears at the corners of your eyes.  

 

“T’at’s my good girl,” he mumbles, and when he holds you close this time, it’s just to cuddle, your bodies melding together while he tugs the blanket up over you both.  “I love you,” he murmurs with his lips against your forehead.

 

You relax, despite the way shivers still ripple down your spine, your toes still curled up.  Nuzzling your face into his warm neck shortly after, you murmur, “Love you too.”


End file.
